


The Wedding Escort

by eternal_optimist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: Padmé and Leia discuss her wedding plans. Anakin has a problem with just one small detail.Inspired by thistumblr post
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	The Wedding Escort

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero intentions of writing another individual piece for anidala while I'm still working on After Dark but this idea snuck on me behind the guise of the cutest tumblr post and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. So anyway enjoy.

Leia took the steaming cup of hot chocolate from her father with a grateful smile, taking a sip without much thought. The liquid burned as it slid down her throat and she let an un-adult like squeal, closing her eyes at the sensation.

Hearing her mother's soft laughter, she had to stifle the urge to stick her tongue out.

She was twenty four and soon to be married, not a ten year old girl with twin buns and a temper anymore.

Well, not the twin buns anyway.

"You always do that," Her father said, mischief colouring his eyes.

Leia looked down to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"It may have something to do with how delicious it is."

Padmé chuckled, "You do love nothing more than your chocolate."

True, and Han seemed to have made peace with the fact.

Raising the mug, she blew gently on the liquid, hoping that the light autumn chill would help it cool.

"Here, my love," her father said, handing Mother her own cup. "I added two spoons of caramel just like you asked me to."

"Thank you, Ani," Padmé said sweetly, borrowing in his arms when he sat beside her on the couch and laying her head on his shoulder.

Finally cool enough for her scalded tongue, she drank the hot chocolate down greedily and gazed at the lovely picture her parents made with a wistful eye.

She hoped that in twenty, thirty years, her and Han would be almost as in love as them, if not just as much.

"Do you know when Luke's coming home, Leia?"

"His plane arrives at mid noon tomorrow. I'm picking him up tomorrow with Han."

"Hmm," Padmé said thoughtfully, looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Ani, would you mind bringing my phone? I put it in the bedroom and I need to check some messages."

Anakin arched his eyebrows, not entirely believing the intention behind the request. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything," Mother said, her tone honeyed and fluttering her lashes in the way that signalled yes, she was very much up to something. "I'd just appreciate my husband temporarily sacrificing his warmth to bring me my cell phone, if it's not too much trouble, of course."

Anakin stared at Padmé and her mother smiled charmingly. Finally, he sighed and kissed the top of her head then went up to the second storey.

Okay, maybe almost as much was fine.

Immediately, Padmé rounded on her.

"Alright, tell me, did you finalise your wedding details?"

Leia bit her lip to keep her laugh in; smart of her mother to send Father away concerning that topic. Though he'd left the decision entirely up to her - smart of _him_ really - Leia had occasionally caught her father grumbling about how Han was going to steal his daughter away and how he very much did not appreciate the ten year old difference between the both of them.

In a moment of unparalleled wisdom she was extremely proud of, Leia had only told him that it was her business instead of picking a much unneeded fight.

"Everything is almost ready," she said, happiness filling her up. "Han and I worked out the kinks in having an interfaith wedding. We'll sign the Ketubah first before the actual ceremony."

"I'm sure it'll be something."

If her mother was thinking of Han's friend, Lando, then it would most certainly be so. As the best man, Leia was sure he was either going to make sure the wedding party was the event of a lifetime or get them sent to prison.

Knowing him, probably both. 

Leia frowned.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing," at her mother's worried face, she hastily continued. "It's just usually, usher men or the best man escort the mothers and grandmothers before the ceremony."

Her mother tilted her head to the side. "Is that a problem?"

Leia waved her concern away. "No, no, Luke can escort you. He'd have probably suggested it anyway."

"Wait, what?" Her father, who chose that moment to come down, exclaimed. "Why does Luke get to escort your mother?"

Leia blinked, not sure what he was getting at.

Anakin sat back on the couch and handed the cell phone to Padmé, then turned to her.

"She's my wife, I'll escort her," he said. "I love Padmé and I wanna do it."

Padmé and Leia stared at him, equally dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, eyes darting between the both of them.

"Ani… You do realise that you'd be busy, right?"

"With what?" He said dryly. "Not escorting my wife."

"You're the father of the bride, Anakin, your job is to literally escort the _bride_."

Realization dawned on him.

"Oh."

Leia crossed her arms and held an unamused look on her face.

"Should I be concerned that I'll be walking myself to the altar? Because I can ask uncle Bail if that's the case, I'm sure he won't be busy not escorting his wife."

"Of course, I'll do it," her father said, exasperated. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't worry, Dad. Luke will take perfectly good care of Mom."

"I suppose," he grumbled.

Her father pondered something over with consideration, still looking put out. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Well maybe I can escort your mother really quickly and then turn around and come back for you. I _am_ fast, I could totally d- what?"

Her mother shook her head and kissed him on the cheek, smiling so wide it lit up her whole face. 

"I love you so much."

Anakin, not sure what brought this on exactly, simply accepted Padmé's caresses on his face and more kisses, having his arms wound tight around her.

Leia took another sip, making a mental note to recount the whole situation to Luke tomorrow, detail by detail. 

"Alright don't get too enthusiastic, Leia is still here."

He let out a laugh when Mother swatted him on the chest.

Yep, almost as much was perfectly fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you guys think.  
> Edit: I forgot to say, but just in case I hadn't made it clear; Padmé is jewish so Leia and Luke share some of her traditions, that's why there's mention of a Ketbuah. I'm not well versed in matters of Judaism so that's why I kept it super brief.


End file.
